


The Second Yule Ball Fanart (2nd version)

by CathyM



Series: Fanart sketches inspired by amazing fics [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 09:37:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17261867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CathyM/pseuds/CathyM
Summary: It's the same fanart I have already done and uploaded, but inked and colored.Inspired by "The Second Yule Ball" by Marie_Tomas.





	The Second Yule Ball Fanart (2nd version)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marie_Tomas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marie_Tomas/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Second Yule Ball](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16377080) by [Marie_Tomas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marie_Tomas/pseuds/Marie_Tomas). 



> I inked and colored the drawing for my Instagram account, and I thought I should upload it here as well. *shrugs*

**Author's Note:**

>  **Disclaimer :** I am not an artist, I just love drawing fanart, especially for amazing fics.
> 
> _Buuuuut_ if you like this, you should check my Insta ([@cathymsketches](https://www.instagram.com/cathymsketches)), where I daily post fanart from many fandoms.


End file.
